Senegal
Senegal (French: Sénégal) is the 71st Character in Head Soccer. He was added in Update 6.0, along with The Philippines, Bolivia and Silicon Valley. He is also a 5 Star opponent in Arcade. Playing style Senegal plays defensively, going back to his goal when the kick-off starts. Appearance He has blue spiky hair, white skin, blue eyes, a pointy, large nose, sharp teeth, big open mouth and an intimidating smiling face. This first appearance already resembles a shark. Power Button Effect When he activates his power button, there will be an explosion which makes the opponent fly up if close and possibly knock him out too. He is transformed into a shark-like creature now. He is all blue, has a big beak with sharp teeth which he opens and shuts all the time. He has a fin on top of his head and red eyes, a big snout and two blue ? on each side of his head. He will shoot a rotating "stick" every four seconds at rapid speed. When it hits the player, and it usually will now, it briefly makes him unconscious. Power Shots Air Shot: Shark Shot When his power button is activated and he touches the Ball while being in the air, he will grow taller to start up his air shot. Then he makes a hole in the ground and disappears from the field by descending into it. From the place where he stood, there will come a big blue shark up from the ground. It points his snout towards the opponent and it will shoot the ball from its beak in a straight-line towards the goal. When the ball hits the opponent, the shark will come up from the ground where he stood and eat him. When the cutscene shows up, he will do a different power shot. The same thing will happen, except that when the blue shark moves to the goal, a red fish will be shot forward with the ball. Then, the fish jumps up to the air and shoot another ball diagonally from its beak toward the goal. The red fish will remain on the field for a few more seconds after the power shot, but can be kicked away. It lasts 4''' seconds, or '''5 with cutscene. Ground Shot: Underground Shark Shot He will start becoming a shark again and he dives into the ground. Then, you will see the fin of a way bigger shark which will start rushing at the opponent. The shark will jump out to then eat the opponent. The opponent is gone for only two or three seconds and the ball will be left alone on the field. The ball will be big for only a small period of time and then shrink back to normal size. Just like the air shot, the ground shot has a cutscene that shows a shark shooting forward. Then, Senegal will do a different ground shot. First, the aforementioned red fish will go over the ground towards the opponent. If it block him, he will be knocked back into his goal and he will be unconscious, Then, the fin of the shark will come again towards the already knocked out opponent and it will score the goal. The ball is again bigger, but will quickly shrink to normal size afterwards. It can last 3''' seconds, or '''4 with the cutscene. Counter Attack When Senegal counters his opponent's power shot, he will start transforming into a blue shark again, dive into the ground and start rushing at the opponent. When the defender doesn´t counter the attack, he/she will disappear and the counter attack will usually score. The ball will be a little bigger than usual. He does this in 2 seconds. Costume Senegal does not wear a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements Put 10 balls in the toilet in the bonus game in Fight Mode or pay 7,000,000 Points. Tips and Tricks The easiest way to unlock him is to wait until a few balls appear and dash into them and then pause the game. The timer will get frozen but the balls will still move. History Trivia *He is the 6th African character in the game. *He is the 1st African character in the game with white skin. *He is one of the characters in the game with blue hair. The others are: Germany, Turkey, South Africa, Singapore, Nepal, Honduras and Mongolia. *Senegal references an animal. Other characters that resemble an animal are for example China, who is meant to represent a monkey, and Australia has a Kangaroo in his air shot's after effect and a Dingo in his ground shot's after effect. *He is the fourth character with a Cutscene. When this cutscene plays, his power shots will be different. *He's the only character in the 6.0 Update which doesn't refer to another sport (the Philippines refers to Baseball, Bolivia refers to Volleyball and Silicon Valley refers to Golf). * He is also the only Boss in Fight Mode that doesn't have his own background. * He is one of few characters that does not appear in Death Mode. * If you counter Senegal's air Power shot, you will perform his ground Power shot. If you counter his ground Power shot, you will perform his air Power shot. Category:Characters Category:African Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Update 6.0 Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Enhanced Power Shots Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Red Eyed Characters